


混乱邪恶的圣杯满溢了◥(ฅº￦ºฅ)◤

by qkzi



Category: fgo
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qkzi/pseuds/qkzi
Summary: 含有：梅林X立香♂库丘林（bsk）X立香♂所罗门X立香♀+ 轻微的给提亚X立香♀弗拉德（bsk）X立香♂





	混乱邪恶的圣杯满溢了◥(ฅº￦ºฅ)◤

# 迦勒底胡思乱想

梅林X立香♂

“唉master，你忘记调整魔力啦～”梅林提醒。  
立香突然醒悟，把精神集中到回路上。梅林先前怎么说来着？让魔力循环起来………  
扣在腰上的手突然往下一按，立香差点咬到舌头。  
“呜……啊……啊……”他抓着梅林的肩膀，那上面漂亮的肌肉把黑色紧身衣绷得紧紧的，根本找不到下手的地方。筋力B的caster！他愤恨地挠了梅林一下。作为回应，花之魔术师又往里捅了一小段。  
“虽然背上的抓痕是男人的勋章，”梅林还在那儿游刃有余，“但我们还没到那个程度呢。master，放松，放松。”  
“不……”立香眼角噙着泪花，“只是补魔，没必要……全部……进来……”  
“master，”梅林老师好脾气地教导他，顺便舔舔他潮湿的眼角，“你忘记啦，这是为了同调。魔力交换要在我们同调的时候才能高效率地进行喔～⭐️”  
换言之梅林在宣称他要全部插进去才能爽。立香一时无槽可吐，实际上经验为0的少年master在这档子事上也想不出什么话来反驳。在他绞尽脑汁的当儿，半梦魔把他那非人类的器官整个儿塞了进去。  
这下也没必要进行反驳了。立香过了一会儿才回过神，他脑子一片被雷劈过似的空白，也不记得自己刚才有没有发出尖叫声。梅林正温柔地拍抚着他的背，“好孩子～好孩子～”地安慰他。  
这个提案整个就是个大错误。就算迦勒底的供魔系统一大半儿是梅林支持的，就算这家伙没有贞操观念不会有道德风险而且肯定技术过硬，这也是个大错误。然而立香现在是双重意义上的“骑”虎难下。梅林揉着他筋挛的大腿根，往上抬，抱着他无力反抗的身体“嘿咻～”这么一用力——  
立香被他仰天放倒在床上。梅林浅色的长发从两侧滑落下来，像一片色彩梦幻的瀑布帘。  
他就这么着连“骑乘位让人有主动权”（看来的）的那点主动权都失去了。梅林按着他，把他艹得七晕八素，虹色的头发尖儿好像有生命似地搔着他敏感的乳头，立香简直痒得要崩溃。  
他拼尽全力揪住那簇头发，抱怨着：“你……为什么……不扎…啊……起来…”  
这话说的断断续续语音绵软，简直像在娇嗔，立香被自己的语气弄得脊背发寒。他猛吸一口气集中全部精力，用力掷下一句：  
“这么长像女孩子一样！”  
这实在是没什么底气的反击。迦勒底的男性英灵一大半膝盖中箭。立香也在后悔这句垂死挣扎内容不够强力，但他已经被颠得积蓄不出再丢一句的力气了。反而是梅林为他找台阶，体贴地问：  
“女孩子比较好吗？”  
网络偶像魔法梅莉问：“master更喜欢女孩子吗？我也能做到哦？”  
“不要————”立香是真的发出了垂死的惨叫。突然变成被女孩子身体这样压着插入，绝对是想自杀程度的心理创伤。他拽着梅林，语无伦次地求他，蓝色的眼睛瞳孔骤缩，虹膜的颜色沁了泪水像玻璃珠子。他不知道自己收得太紧的甬道怎样取悦了男人，梅林愉快地眯起眼睛，狠狠地撞开推挤着他的肉壁。  
“啊啊……不会做的喔～”他拂开少年湿透的额发，疼爱地在他耳边吟唱，一边把自己的精液灌进master的肚子里一边保证，“花之魔术师会遵从您的心意，my lord。”  
魔力还不够喔

狂王X立香♂

狂王抬起头，舔了舔嘴唇。  
“还是湿的啊。”他说。  
强壮的身体再次覆盖上来，赤裸的身体和海兽骨骼纠结成灼热的囚笼，把立香就这么拷在里面，腰被长满骨刺的尾巴箍着抬高，腿被长着爪子的手揉着打开，想出口“不要——”的一瞬间，藤丸立香再次被从下面刺穿了。  
狂化的英灵在性事上遵从本能，立香反射性地收紧肌肉抵抗侵犯，得到的是被整个抽出再狠狠捅到底这样的击溃。他陷在狂王的披肩里，眼前全是一片血红的晃动光影。再抵抗的话搞不好会被捅穿吧，他神智不清地这样想着，但是实在太深……太痛了……他伸长手臂，努力攀着Alter的肩膀，抓着他。  
“Alter……Alter……”  
他断断续续地求饶，一边在残酷的进犯间隙尽力放松身体，这实在太困难了，他被重重的一记顶得弓起了腰，眼泪成串地落下来。  
Alter舔他的眼泪。他抓着藤丸立香的手，俯下身体让他把胳膊绕过自己强壮的脖子，毫不在意地自己的要害送到御主手里。因为这样两人之间的相对位置改变了，立香不再是陷在他身下的姿势，他抱着Alter的脖子，脚缠在了男人的腰上。  
然后这腰部又开始野兽一般地耸动了，从往下深插到底变成一下一下地往上顶，坚硬的头部凿在穴壁稍浅的地方——那反而是要命的地方，立香尖叫起来，他埋在Alter颈边，张着嘴断断续续地又叫又喘，口水从伸出的舌尖留下来，拖得老长。  
“啊啊———！Alter……啊！啊！——”  
他是个早就学会用后穴获得快感的少年人，前列腺被捣得充分充了血之后，连被一开始吃不下的非人器官干到最里面也能获得快乐了。他被狂王掀过去，从四脚朝天露出腹部的姿势变成拱高臀部方便交媾的母狗的姿势，狂王深色的性器如刑具一般在柔软的红色开口尽情打桩，每次都深到沉甸甸的囊袋都快挤进去的地步。这是仿佛凌辱一般的性交，少年抬着一只脚，腹部薄薄的肌肉上露出被刑具捅到凸出的痕迹，肿胀的器官甩动着喷出精液，被从者一把攥住了，握在手心里搓弄。  
“Alter……Alter啊啊……”  
长着利爪的手指动作粗鲁，与其说是取悦不如说是榨取，立香没办法地挺着腰，已经被过度索取过的阴茎在男人的插弄下断续地喷出稀薄的液体。Alter拢住那美味的液体，送到嘴边用舌头卷进嘴里。  
几乎不够一口的分量，和着咕嘟一声咽下的大多是自己口中分泌的诞液，和迦勒底电力转化的魔力比起来实在是太美味了，Alter眯起眼睛，收缩成针尖的瞳孔落在少年无力歪倒的颈部。  
想咬他……血里的魔力浓度比不上精液，但是也很甜，一下在嘴里迸开的热乎乎的液体非常香甜。  
可惜不行，这家伙会被弄死的。  
狂王突然咬住了立香的嘴唇，舌头伸进里面卷住他的舌头，用力地榨取诞液。下身泄愤丝地抽插起来。他把身型小一圈的少年整个按在床垫上，为了捣得更深支起了一条腿，立香被他掐着腰一再地拖回去，翻着白眼几乎要发疯。  
他被艹得太过了，器官半软着再也硬不起来，被干得太开的后穴被调教成了别人的东西，即使前面射不出，也再次放浪地达到了高潮。他咬着狂王的手指——因为他刚才差点咬到自己的舌头——腿和臀部在干性高潮里不成样子得筋挛着。他呜咽着抓挠狂王的手，小腹虚弱地抽搐，狂王顿了顿，把他抱了起来。  
本来以为可以松了口气，英灵却抱着他一直进了淋浴间，被按在瓷砖上的时候立香拼命挣扎起来。  
“Alter！Alter不行！！我要———呜啊啊啊”  
前面和后面都不行了，被强迫灌入的快感无处可走，Alter打开了开关，立香在洒下的热水中尖长地抽着气。  
“啊………啊………”  
腿间不同于淋浴的热流披淋而下，男人放缓了速度，龟头又深又重地砸在御主的内脏里喷出浓厚的精液，喉咙中发出低沉满足的呻吟。立香缓缓地眨着眼睛，热水流过他的脸。睫毛被水珠坠得很沉，他闭上了眼睛。

所罗门X立香♀

给提亚知道藤丸立香和所罗门会定期补魔。  
失去了伽勒底的电力供魔，女孩子每天都在超负荷运转。她需要一个caster的帮助，最好的选择当然是一位冠位caster；她跟梅林和贤王关系不错，便不太适合做这种事了；说了这么些理由，也许只是那次遇险的时候在她身边的刚好是所罗门，事情就这么发生了，然后成了惯例。  
虽然是补魔，王也会让她很舒服的吧。给提亚不无恶意地想着，就像从前那些对王翘首以盼的妃嫔。所罗门王会好好地教导这个女孩子，教她滋润自己的面孔和肌肤，甚至保养自己的私处等待王的临幸。毕竟她实在是太不成样子了！给提亚还记得她用拳头殴打自己，脸上有很多细小的伤疤，裙子破了好几个洞，手指粗糙长茧。藤丸立香实在是太不成样子了！  
这个不成样子的女孩子正在给提亚眼前做一些可怕的事。她深蹲推举两个巨大的杠铃几十下，表示自己很轻松还能再加，被斯巴达克斯狠狠揉乱头发。  
那可是斯巴达克斯！  
那可是肌肉！  
给提亚的目光落到她的腿上。她的腿形状很好看，打开蹲下的姿势游刃有余；他不自觉地幻想她用骑乘的姿势吃着所罗门阳具的样子……  
然而事情与他想象的并不一样。  
他想象中的情景，像王宫那时候一样，王把女人裹在自己的长袍里，温柔地爱抚对方的身体，直到对方迫不及待地为他打开，再伴随着很多的亲吻和情话肢体交缠——那些统统被他看到的场景击碎了。  
藤丸立香躺在白色的实验台上打开了腿，她的手腕上还连着测量装置，她刚才用这只连着导线的手润滑了自己的下体，润滑剂的软管还放在她手边。  
她没有穿袜子，面对男人打开了腿，因为刚经历过辛苦的战斗动作有些僵硬。她于是拜托所罗门帮她按住脚腕，维持方便交媾的姿势。  
她把自己像个器具一样打开在实验台上，请英灵插进来。她是这么说的：  
“抱歉，应该先帮您做一下，但是我今天实在很累了…”  
“没关系，您不用道歉。”王温柔地回答。他缠绕着纹身的褐色手指按着女孩子白色的大腿，挺腰，那支深色的雄蕊就这么——从给提亚的侧面视角都看的清清楚楚——慢慢地进入女孩子下体里。  
藤丸立香深呼吸着。她看起来实在太辛苦了。她个子那么小，肢体也细巧，所罗门王的阳具看起来简直有她的手腕那么粗。她咬着自己的手腕，所罗门就体贴地停了下来，等她适应。  
她不一会儿就点点头，男人往后撤了一点，又慢慢顶回去，用前面半根抽插起来。她应该用了大量润滑剂，所罗门的阳具带出了很多，她绷紧的臀部湿漉漉的一片反着光。  
她一直没说话，但是连给提亚都能看出她一点也不好。她手腕上连着的仪器发出平稳的，规律的提示音，那是魔力水平没有波动的意思。  
她默默地把手伸到自己的腿间，开始抚摸自己敏感点。先是用指腹轻轻地摩擦，然后用两支手指夹住揉了几下。她停下动作，轻轻喘了一会儿气，然后用手肘支起身体，目光投向自己下面。  
她的腿已经打得很开了——得益于所罗门好好地帮她按着——花唇也打得很开。但她还是用两支手指将它们撑得更开，余下的指尖认真地挑拨暴露出来的花蕊。  
她明显地有了感觉，身体轻微颤抖。不用她开口提醒，所罗门也配合着加快了动作，阳具快速地进出着，捣出一些水声来。  
她觉得自己做的够了，手就顺着掀开的裙子滑到一边。她看起来真的很累了，把一切都交给了她的从者。所罗门操控着这场仪式剩下的节奏，角度，深度，速度，他始终没有完全进去，而这对藤丸立香明显也足够了。她开始在实验台上不安地扭动着，仪器的声音频率变高，她的小腹一阵阵地筋挛着——  
所罗门依旧按着她的腿，他面容柔和，眼帘低垂，好像在听取臣民的求告，又好像看见葡萄架垂落的果实。藤丸立香没办法改变姿势，只能收紧臀部，一下下向上勾着，殷红肿胀的裂口迎着他有节奏捣入的动作吞咽着柱体。  
仪器发出一个高亢的提示音，她的腰挺了起来，所罗门快速插了几下，发出一些噗嗤噗嗤的声音。  
然后他在里面停住了。过了一会儿小心地拔出来。  
这是一次效率很高的同调。藤丸立香脱力地躺了一会儿，然后看了看自己的手背。因为魔力的充盈，她手上的令咒颜色更加鲜亮了。她轻轻吁了一口气。  
她有些艰难地坐起来，把裙子往下拉盖住大腿。  
“谢谢。”她小声跟所罗门说。

大公X咕哒♂

“魔力不足了。”berserker沉静地说。  
立香怔了一下，面对着威严的男性，怎么都说不出请咬我这种话。但现在令咒用完，从者魔力告竭实在是严峻的问题，他拿出了护身的刀向手腕上划去。  
和平时代来的青年不懂掌握力度，这一刀落的又快又急，在未割开皮肤的时候被截住了。  
servant抓着他的手腕往后拧，立香的肩胛骨向后突着，碰到了墙面，他抬起头去望弗拉德三世，对方却正俯下身来，冰冷柔软的物体附上他的嘴唇。  
啊……这……  
下一秒嘴唇就被撬开了，弗拉德三世探入他的口腔，上颚被反复舔舐，舌头被吸过去，发酸的舌根泛出的津液都被汲取的时候，立香因为太过震惊当机了的大脑里却只有“……弗拉德公果然是没有呼吸的”这种想法。  
嗅觉器官渐渐能分辨侵入进来的味道，成熟冰冷的香味，立香觉得曾经的大贵族会使用香水修饰自身也并不突兀。弗拉德三世用手指抬着他的下巴，沉郁暗淡的香气从擦着他皮肤的袖口稍稍透出，袖口装饰的华丽的花边擦着立香的皮肤。人类最后的master后知后觉地脸红了。

吸血鬼的性器形状狰狞，颜色和触感却如同冻湖底沉默的白色枝干。  
弗拉德三世就用那样的器官，插入立香身体里，把他插得缩紧屁股，括约肌一再收缩着，好像要把里面的热情甜美都锁在身体里。弗拉德三世并不容许，他不间断地抽出凶器调整角度再插入，用坚硬的头部凿着内壁上每一个点，凿开这具生涩的生体。立香终于被他干得叫出来，肉穴被开拓成柔软的天鹅绒，吸着那根刑具又被拖曳出去。  
“……阁下……啊……呜呜”他咬着牙，心想无论从经验还是质量上都输了。他很不甘心像个娈童一样被宠幸，但腰部仿佛不能被自己的意志支配，迎着冲撞软成一团。  
他混乱地抓着被单，硬起的阴茎戳在弗拉德三世的衣服里。他都不知道吸血鬼能不能从性交中获得快感，就被操得快射了。立香惶然地睁大蓝眼睛，湿润的瞳孔实则空无一物，他就快到了，被一根冰冷的器物操到高潮，人生第一次的性爱……  
弗拉德三世附身亲吻他的眼睛，青年御主毫不反抗地对他展开了身体，洁白的脖颈向后仰到极限，喉结凸出来。他容纳着一只吸血鬼，挽留他，捂热他，像他的配偶一般吃下他雄性的部分。弗拉德三世忍耐地亲吻着立香的脖子，那侧面的颈动脉生机勃勃地跃动着，诱惑着吸血鬼去咬开，一边把他引入高潮一边品尝他的高潮。他是属于吸血鬼的，是猎物，是新娘。  
立香的韧带拉到极限，他张着腿，膝盖被向上死死按进床里。他连抬手都做不到，怎么抚慰自己。他想起小时候看过的画册电影，穿着白衣服的新娘被黑色斗篷的吸血鬼咬住咽喉，血如泼墨流下肩膀和胸口再染红床单。那场景恐怖极了。可他快到了，他被berserker非人的力量按着，看起来像艺术品的手指强硬的可怕。  
弗拉德三世在那一瞬间把獠牙刺进了青年的喉咙里，立香疼得整个人都筋挛了起来。他像是疼疯了，像只鲜活的小鹿在猎食者嘴里闹腾，被拉开的伤口流出更多的血，逼得弗拉德三世把嘴唇贴上去迎接甜美的血液。那血液并没有流出哪怕一滴——实在是太浪费了，最古的吸血鬼绝对无法忍耐。  
他觉得自己被温暖了，拥抱了，饮下的热血流进他封冻的血管里。这幻觉引他失去理智，他像只被诅咒的野兽趴在猎物身上进食。  
立香并没一直感觉到疼。  
皮肤被刺破后，他只觉得伤口很烫，和身下高潮的热度连通成一片，他想起吸血鬼的吻是含有毒素的，他仰着脖子突然射了，精液和大量的血液同时从他身体里流失。他感到头晕脑胀，反弓着背部，阴茎支支吾吾，又流出几股液体。  
他觉得自己快死了，却不知道究竟是被艹的太厉害，还是被饮了太多的血。他怕自己死前失禁在床上，在罗马尼亚大公怀里。他开始不知道龟头里流出的液体是什么，是腺液是精液是血还是尿水。他弓着腰，下面喷出来的水一直流到屁股后面，还被猛烈摩擦的腰带到了腹部。  
他第一次做爱，就被艹得快死了。

立香在黄昏中醒来，弗拉德三世读着一本书，用手轻拂他的脸。那手指冰凉令人清醒，立香过了很久才意识到迦勒底并无黄昏，混沌的颜色和粘稠的空气是过度疲劳的身体和脑内负压带来的错觉。现在他清醒了，迦勒底冰冷明亮的灯光如一片雪笼罩在他身上。  
弗拉德三世俯下身来，宽阔的肩膀挡去了灯光。  
“余很抱歉。”他轻声说。如野兽般暴烈，又如情人般给予体贴。弗拉德三世本就是暴君也是守护者。  
于是立香微微摇头，微笑了一下。

“你受伤了？”弗拉德公问。  
立香点点头。弗拉德公合上书，对着master伸出了手。  
立香的伤在背部。年长的servant摸了摸绕过腋下的绷带。  
他并没有过了很久就明白berserker在忍耐。  
他给了吸血鬼柔软的亲吻。只是恋人一样的亲吻，男人接纳他。立香故意在那獠牙上划破了舌头，颈间突然加大的力量差点掐断他的脖子。  
弗拉德三世拉开他，立香抓着他的手艰难喘息着，带着血气的舌头伸出来。吸血鬼眯起玻璃一样的眼睛。  
“竟然喂食吸血鬼，愚不可及。”  
然而立香已经说不上话了，他发着抖，仍然直直地望着喜怒不辨的君王。  
弗拉德三世终于吻上他，短短的胡髭摩擦青年失去血色的嘴唇。吸血鬼解开他的衬衣。  
“做好觉悟了吗？”

弗拉德公本质是很宠爱年龄差很多的御主的，他把立香抱在腿上，一点点按下去。立香虽然主动诱惑了这位君王，这会儿倒羞耻的不行，他抱着弗拉德公的脑袋，抱得紧紧的，埋在他肩膀上装死。  
被他抱在胸口的人偏过头，把他的乳头含进嘴里。  
大概是吸血鬼的缘故，弗拉德的亲吻总是会带上咬。立香的乳尖被他含得敏感起来，弗拉德把獠牙刺进去。  
只是稍微陷入表皮的程度，立香就含着眼泪放开了他的脑袋。他低头去瞅自己的胸口，绷带边缘露出的半边乳头肿了起来。  
弗拉德公拨开他的手再次咬上去，一边用舌头卷住一边扣着青年的腰，举着他在自己的阴茎上起伏。立香抓着他的头发，怕扯得太用力又改成撑着他的肩膀。在berserker的力气下他太轻巧了，被摆弄得毫无还手之力。  
绷带被浸湿后凉凉的，立香有点埋怨男人的恶趣味。弗拉德把他从腿上抱起来，脸朝下压进床里。  
男人很少用这种姿势和他做爱。  
“你的背受伤了。”他轻声说，丝绸一样的长发在立香背上拂动。他插得不快，但因为姿势的缘故深极了，立香咬着枕头，口水浸湿了布面。  
他跪趴着，弗拉德在摇摆腰部的同时不停调整他的姿势，按着他的腰窝让他凹得更深，让他跪着的时候把后腿岔得更开。弗拉德一米九的高大身材毫不费力地压在他背上，他揉着青年的臀瓣往两边分开，阴茎如一杆长枪突入他露出的后穴里。  
“唔………呜呜呜……”立香的性器悬空着晃动，腺液甩到小腹上。他又被插得流出了眼泪。他脚趾耙着床单，腿瑟瑟发抖，都快跪不住了，弗拉德从上面抱着他的背舔舐他的背部。  
绷带上大约透出了血迹，吸血鬼的动作明显更激烈了。他伸出手握住青年的器官。  
立香抖了一下，立刻射在他手里。可没这么就结束的。弗拉德公一边继续插他，一面屈尊用手指取悦他，立香可还没被他这么刻意地摸过，含着他的阴茎射了又射，腿软的几乎是被屁股里的楔子钉在半空的。


End file.
